The Murder of Kitsune
"One of the most unsolved case in whole universes and the enitre galaxies. One of the forever famous since she shine her light to all being; one of the kindest and greatest of them all; one who forever as friends and f and sister to us all. And her name is none other than Kitsune, our most greatest leader of all Harmony God, yet she was killed -murder by someone who did very illegal to kill her. This is the case of Kitsune murder." --- Da'at wrote down on his own chronicle words. One of forever case that no ase have been caught nor to any universe itself. Kitsune was the first kill, the only Harmony God was kill by another killer or tratior among them all. Her body was found near the River of Exilr when all Omni and Infinte were shock and above all upset and angry as well. This case was the one of the hardest event in the enitre infinite worlds. Not even the Angels couldn't figure it out including Tempus and the Oracle as well. Someone who have the amazing ability to bypass Tempus' Time Magic and all see everything. According to report that no one and no evidence was never forget at the hand of a pro. Yet according to Kai - Shien when he explain to everything about Kistune death. "Her death was one of the most greatest tragedy event in all universe history. All Infinite and Omni were angry and furious at the same time. Her death is forever famous to all Omni and Infinte King." Elder Kai did say something to Goku and the others about Kitsune death. "Kistune was first who got killed. No evidence no psychical evidence to know ho could have done this madness. Us, Core People was upset, angry and madness as well. And yet some of them were courrpt and drove them insane to lose someone who is very important to her. Kistune's murder is forever famous." Onxe her body is on the Planet Lost Light. But the murder is still on the foot and yet none of them didn't find a primary suspect or the murderer who kill thier beloved Kitsune. That murder will pay for thier sin and crime in front of all Inifinte and Omni-kings as well. Evidence 1: her body was found near the River of Exilr that her body was stab by Unknown cause, yet there is no weapon, nomadic and no spell. So where is the weapon who killed her, while her body is foreve limbo and death. Evidence 2: her chronicle data and record were somehow destroy into million pieces like puzzle. Yet only Raziel and Dante are the only one who wrote down those words. But who can know the secert about Kitsune record and who the master rip it apart? Evidence 3: suspects. There are no primary suspects and no culprit to know who is the led fault, yet the murder is still on the lose and there is no witness to see what happen. So where is the witness and who is the suspects on that matter? Evidence 4: bypass. Who can bypass the master of Time. No one can manage to bypass Tempus' unlimited time and space. Someone who have the power to manipulate time. But there is no clue nor master of time couldn't bypass such trick behaviour. Who is the master to bypass Tempus' Time and Space and Forever All-See? Those are the clues to know what happen to Kitsune death. The murder is still running and hiding at the same time. But who is the master to strong to bypass Tempus' time whiis strong enough to kill Kitsune? Is it the Angels? Omni-Kings? Saiyans? God of Destruction? Namekin? Who is the murder and killer of Kitsune? Category:Events Category:Template documentation Category:Templates